Crystal clear transparent emulsions of lanolin are described in the prior art such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,609. Crystal clear aqueous solutions of higher fatty alcohols and higher fatty alcohol esters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,607. In the present invention, a method has been found to provide crystal clear transparent emulsions of Vitamin A as the primary active ingredient and Vitamin A in aqueous combination with thio-amino acids and thio-amino complexes with allantoin.
Vitamin A has a well established chemical structure. It is commercially available from a variety of sources. One such source is Roche Chemical Company of Nutley, New Jersey. Vitamin A is considered to be insoluble in water. Notwithstanding the widespread use of Vitamin A in ointment bases, cosmetics and topical pharmaceutical preparations, until the present invention, all Vitamin A-containing aqueous compositions comprised cloudy emulsions and grease-like masses. Application of these type materials to the hair and scalp have enjoyed limited use due to the greasy, and often messy, after-effect of their use. Consequently, hair and scalp problems of major importance to numerous people have received limited treatment.
A hair and scalp problem of widespread importance is the itching, scaling and sloughing of epidermal cells of the scalp referred to as common dandruff. "Dandruff" is known to be a complex condition. At the present time, it is believed that a dandruff condition involves several factors such as the presence of Staphlococcus aureus and Pityrosporum ovale skin bacteria along with oily, dead, surface epidermal cells. Growth of these microbes is believed to promote, or at least to be associated with, the itching, scaling and unpleasant appearance associated with increased desquamation of epidermal cells. Heretofore, successful anti-dandruff compositions have involved use of germicides in detergent bases many of which can be very harsh to the skin, hair and eyes.
Disorders of the scalp can also include a condition known as Seborrhea Capitis. This involvement is characterized by thick, yellowish greasy scales of the vertex and possibly covering most of the scalp. In many cases the hair may be matted with crusts. These crusts may vary in color. They frequently have a dirty, waxy appearance and comprise a most distressing cosmetic problem. When the scaling is dry it is given the medical diagnosis of Pityriasis sicca and when the scaling is oily, it is given the diagnosis of Pityriasis oleosa. Since there is no known cure for seborrhea type disorders, treatment must by necessity be aimed at the most effective method that will achieve symptomatic relief. Effective means of control should include a means for cleaning and clearing the scalp scales and oiliness. A suitable remedy will need to be non-irritating, non-sensitizing, non-toxic and non-oily since this condition is normally brought on by excessive oiliness.
Conditioning of the hair is often essential to good grooming. This is particularly the case if the hair is of fine texture or excessively dry. In other instances, conditioning is used when hair has become brittle or straw-like due to excessive use of hair dyes, bleaches and the like. With the advent of blow-dryers for the hair, excessive exposure to heat can leave the hair in a limp and tortured state. Conditioners in common use comprise protein-enriched lotions, creams and numerous oil-based materials which are applied to the hair followed by rinsing to remove excess conditioner. The degree with which hair absorbs the conditioner varies both with the conditioner used and the state of the hair. Most, if not all, conditioners have a tendency to leave the hair with an oily-greasy feel which can be undesirable. The primary reason for this is that the amount of conditioner applied is in excess of the amount absorbed by each hair strand.
In literature publications such as in the Journal of the Society of Cosmetic Chemists of Great Britain, Vol. 10, Number 4, (1959) under an article entitled "The Sorption of Amino Acids from Shampoo on to Hair", by Herd, J. K., et al, it was demonstrated that amino acid sorption on to the hair occurs in a very uneven manner. Wide variation is noted along the hair shaft as determined at intervals outward from the root end. In order for effective conditioning of hair and improvement in manageability, even distribution of sorbed materials is desirable. Heretofore, no simple or economic means for accomplishing this objective has been available.
Disorders of the scalp can lead to a widespread problem known as "falling hair". Causes of this problem are not yet fully understood. While it is believed that heredity plays a major role, it is generally considered that this factor is not the only one at work. Other factors such as stress, poor nutrition and excessive oiliness of the scalp are also believed to be involved in the cause and effect of this problem.
Accordingly, the present invention has as its object to provide a method and composition for effectively controlling the itching, flaking and unsightly desquamation of epidermal cells referred to as common "dandruff".
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and composition for effectively controlling the oiliness of the scalp normally associated with Seborrhea Capitis.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method and composition which are capable of effectively applying a non-greasy conditioner to individual strands of human hair in a manner of even distribution such that the hair acquires improved body, texture, shine and manageability.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method and composition which, in some instances at least, can effectively reduce the amount of falling hair in some persons.